A call for help
by kas7
Summary: A call for help, but will anyone hear?
1. Default Chapter

Title: A call for help

Disclaimer: Don't own the SeaQuest characters. 

------

A boy lay on the side of the room, blood forming a pool beneath his small broken body.

There was an eerie silence that fell upon the few that witnessed the fight, they couldn't speak. Their bodies were numb, almost like they were in a dream. They just couldn't believe what just happened. All they could do was watch the boy fight for every breath.

They could see his blond hair was covered with dirt and mud, his blue eyes were filled with pain, his breathing was loud and wheezy.

Yet, they didn't help, they just stood and stared at the dying boy.

A teenager girl crawled to her fallen friend. Tears run down her face when she saw what shape he was in. She sat down, lifting his head in her lap. She moved a fallen strand of his blond hair from his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried.

She looked at the crowd with tear-filled eyes.

"Call for help!" She shouted.

The crowd seemed to snap out of their shock as they ran out the door, leaving the two teenagers alone in the dark damp room.

The teenager looked down at her friend again.

"Hold on Lucas, please just hold on," she begged.

--------

What do you think? Sorry this story just popped into my head, so I thought I might just write it, and see if anyone would read it. 

Kas


	2. missing

Thank you all for your reviews, you made my week.

Anyway sorry for the long wait- my connection is terrible, So I can only go on in the weekends.

Oh, and I forgot the places- so I invented them, while I based them on other places. Like Cape Hope- is like Cape Town (South Africa). It's so amazing there, anyways basically it got the harbour, the city, like any other Harbour...

OH, and it's set in season one.

Anyway here is the much waited Chapter two....

-------------------

__

A two weeks ago....

The crew on SeaQuest were working happily away, knowing that they would be arriving at Cape Hope any time soon. They all were excited to go on a two week holiday just to relax, to get away for the every day routine. 

Captain Nathan Bridger looked around, he could smiles on everyone's faces, and much to his shock, there was a 'hint' of a smile on Commander Ford's face.

Nathan had to smile to himself, sure the crew were a lot more closer than would be allowed on other submarines, but this wasn't like the ordinary ones, because of a certain teenager, and the new research team....

But he didn't mind, in fact, he was happy that it wasn't like the Ordinary ones. Ever since his wife died, he felt lost, alone and in total misery, but all that changed thanks to Lucas and Kirsten.

Once they had docked, everyone made their way off SeaQuest. The only one's who were still onboard were Lucas Wolenczak, Kirsten, Tim O'Neil, Ben Krieg, Ford, Bridger, Miguel Ortiz and Katie Hitchcock due to the fact that they had to make sure everything was safe to leave.

Ben was extremely frustrated, as he couldn't wait to start the parting, but he knew that it was part of his responsibilities to wait. Lucas didn't mind the waiting, in truth he didn't really have anything planned.

The others also wanted to start their holiday but they knew that getting frustrated or upset would only make things worse. While Bridger, Ford, Miguel, Katie, Kirsten and Ben did a quick scan through the vessel to make sure everything was alright, Tim was working with the communications, while Lucas was busy talking to Darwin. Tim's attention was drawn to an incoming call from a Mental Institution. 

"What the?" Tim asked in surprise. 

Lucas, looked at Tim who was looking a bit confused. With nothing really to do he made his way to Tim. 

"What's the problem Tim?" Lucas asked. 

"I'm getting a incoming call from a Mental Institute, wanting to speak to a 'Frank W', but we don't have anyone called that," Tim said. 

All colour drained from Lucas's face. 

"Can you transfer it to my room, and tell them I'll be there in a there now," Lucas asked. 

"Sure," Tim answered as he saw Lucas running off. 

Tim didn't really know what was that about, so he just shrugged and transferred the call to Lucas's room, and went back to his work. 

When Lucas got to his room he was out of breath, he made his way to the 'phone' and switched it on, connecting the call. 

A woman in her early thirties appeared. She was thin, and looked very strict with her brown hair tied in a bun, and her cold hard green eyes staring down at Lucas. 

Lucas took a deep breath, trying to calm, both his racing heart, and his emotions. 

"Mrs Mack, what can I do for you?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me young man! I didn't have to call," She said coolly. 

"What do you want?" Lucas asked. 

"She's been trying to escape again," Mrs Mack said unimpressed. 

"I'm on leave now, I'll come down this afternoon," Lucas said. 

"About time," She said harshly. 

"Can I help it that I was put on this sub?" Lucas asked. 

Mrs Mack said nothing, all she did was disconnect the call. 

Lucas watched the screen go blank, as the memories and emotions of the past came rushing in. 

Bridger and the others made their way to the bridge, when Nathan saw a light from Lucas's room. He mentioned for the others to carry on, as he made his way in. 

When he entered he saw that Lucas was staring at a blank screen. Nathan's concern grew when he saw a tear fall down Lucas's face. 

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Nathan asked. 

Lucas quickly wiped the tear from his face, as he turned around to see that Captain. 

"Captain!... are we done?" Lucas asked in surprise. 

Nathan stepped closer, as he looked at the teenager in front of him. He wondered what could have happened, his thoughts wondered back to Lucas's parents, which made his blood boil. 

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked again. 

"Nothing, just...sad to leave Seaquest," Lucas said sadly. 

Nathan looked at the teenager sceptically. 

"It's only for two weeks," Nathan said reassuringly. 

Lucas nodded. 

Nathan knew that Lucas was a very private person, and that he wouldn't be getting any more answers now, so he let it slide. 

"Come on, lets go to the bridge," Nathan said. 

They made their way to the bridge where everyone was waiting. 

"Time to go, Sir?" Ben asked. 

Nathan had to smile. 

"Yes, Lt, it's time," Nathan said happily. 

Ben smiled, as he made his way off the bridge, taking Lucas with him. Soon everyone followed, leaving the SeaQuest alone. 

Once on land, Ben turned to the others. 

"Where to first?" he asked. 

"Bar," Miguel said. 

"How about shopping?" Katie suggested. 

"I'll go with you Katie," Kirsten said. 

Katie nodded and they headed in their own direction. Since they were all booked in the same hotel, they could do their own thing then meet up later. 

Tim, Miguel, Ford, Bridger, Lucas and Ben rolled their eyes as they watched the two woman leave, before turning their attention back to their 'planning'.

"I could go for a drink," Ford said.

Tim just nodded with a shrug. He didn't really care if they went to a bar, it just depended on _which _bar they would go to.

"I think I'm going to my room, catch up some reading," Nathan said.

"What about you Lucas?" Ben asked.

"Um...I think I'm gonna call it a night, see ya later," Lucas said.

Everyone was shocked as they watched the teenager walk off. 

"What's that about?" Ben asked.

Everyone was shocked because normally Lucas would want to go out parting with them. Bridger didn't like the feeling he was feeling, but he couldn't do anything. Not yet.

With that, Bridger said his goodbyes and headed back to the hotel, while the others headed to the bars.

Kirsten and Katie nearly brought the whole town, while Ben and Miguel nearly drank the whole town empty. Ford did his own thing, while Tim went-site seeing, and Nathan, he just spent his time walking on the beach, reading, and just relaxing.

They soon found themselves packing their things as their two weeks of holidays were almost up. They still had another four days in Cape Hope, but they knew that they had to get everyone on board, everything up and working.

Nathan and the others found themselves on the bridge, again, looking at all the equipment, making sure there weren't going to be any problems, when Nathan had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

As the hours went by, the feeling just didn't leave. So Nathan threw his hands up and looked around, trying to pinpoint the reason for his bad feeling. He went to the moon pool to see that Darwin was happy as always, he went back to the bridge to see Katie, Ford, Tim, Ben, Miguel, and Kirsten there.

"Have you seen Lucas?" she asked.

Suddenly he knew why he was having that bad feeling.

"No, In fact, the last time I saw him was the day we docked," Nathan said seriously.

Kirsten suddenly felt worried, he could see it in her eyes.

Nathan looked at the senior crew.

"When last did anyone see Lucas?" Nathan asked them.

Everyone quickly tried to think when last they saw them, suddenly they all looked worried.

"The night we docked, sir," Ben said worryingly.

"Is he on board?" Nathan asked.

Ford quickly scanned the crew list.

"No sir," Ford answered.

Nathan closed his eyes, praying that Lucas was just late, but somehow he knew, something was wrong.

"Can anyone remember something, that could explain why we haven't seen Lucas?" Nathan asked.

Everyone was in deep thought, when Tim suddenly jumped up, causing everyone to stare at Tim as he worked on the computer.

"Something wrong Mr O'Neil?" Nathan asked.

"Yes sir, the night that we went off SeaQuest, I received a unusual call from a Mental Institution, wanting to speak to a 'Frank W', I was going to disconnect when Lucas asked me to patch it to his room," Tim said.

Nathan suddenly remembered the night that he saw Lucas standing in front of the blank screen.

"Do you remember the number?" Nathan asked.

"Yes sir," Tim said proudly.

"Well, get them online," Nathan said as he got ready.

Everyone got comfortable, all work was forgotten.

Suddenly a image of a woman in her early thirties appeared. She was thin, and looked very strict with her brown hair tied in a bun, and her cold hard green eyes staring back that the crew.

"What can I do for you?" She asked sharply.

"I'm Captain Nathan Bridger, of the SeaQuest, I was wondering if you could tell me why you called here?" Nathan asked her kindly.

"None of your business," she said flatly.

Kirsten moved into the view.

"Oh, yes it is. You called Lucas, and now he's missing!" Kirsten said sharply.

Mrs Mack said nothing, she just stared at Kirsten, then back at the Captain.

"I called a 'Frank W', not a Lucas," She answered.

Kirsten felt her temper rise, she wanted to kill the woman on the screen.

"Please, Lucas is missing, he might be in danger," Nathan begged.

The woman looked at Nathan, then rolled her eyes.

"Please, can you give us any information?" Nathan begged again.

"It's a Family Affair, I'm not allowed to give out any information," She answered.

Everyone was getting frustrated at the woman.

The woman looked around the room, she could see that they wanted answers. She inwardly groaned, and cursed the Wolenczaks.

"Look, it's my job to protect my patients, and their families, some families prefer the world not knowing about their problems," the woman said.

"I can understand that, but you must understand that I have a missing teenager, who is part of this crew. So either you helps us now, or I talk to the Heads," Nathan threaten.

Mrs Mack laughed.

"Oh, that's funny, you see, there's a law that protects the families," she answered.

"Not when a member of my crew is involved!" Nathan said in a deadly tone.

"Okay, lets cut the BS. I don't really give a dam, but I got a feeling that you are going to create more problems, so what do you want to know?" She asked.

  
"Did you speak to Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"A.k.a , Frank W, yes," she explained.

"Why would you be contacting him?" Kirsten asked.

"Confidentional," she answered.

"Did you see him that Friday night when you contacted him?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," 

"How long was he there?" Kirsten asked.

"The night," 

"Did he go there to meet someone?" Nathan asked.

"Yes,"

"Someone who worked there?" Kirsten asked.

"No," 

"Someone who stays there?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Kirsten asked.

"Thursday, and that's all," She replied as she disconnected the call.

If Nathan wasn't that worried he would have given her a piece of his mind, in fact, everyone wanted to do that.

"So no one's seen him since Thursday, today's Monday. That's four days," Nathan said sadly.

"Mr Krieg and Mr Ortiz, will you two go down to the Hotel, and collect Lucas's stuff, ask them if he's been in his room at all, and look for clues," Nathan ordered.

"Yes sir," they replied as they made their way off the bridge.

"Commander Ford, will you contact the local authorities?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, sir," Ford answered as he started to call.

Kirsten walked up to Nathan.

"I'll check the hospitals," she said.

Nathan nodded, as Kirsten made her way back to the Med-Bay.

"Mr O'Neil, can you please try and get my in touch with the Wolenczaks," Nathan asked.

Tim nodded and got on it straight away.

"The rest of you, please carry on with your work, at least we can finish something," Nathan said as he sat down.

Everyone started to work, while their fears began to grow with every second that went by.

__

In a empty home, a few miles from the harbour.

Lucas held the shivering teenage girl in his arms. 

"Ssh...don't worry, everything will be alright," Lucas said trying to comfort the cold teen.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, it's all my fault. We gonna die, and it's all my fault," she cried.

Lucas just held her tight, he had no words of comfort for her. To be honest, he was scared, really scared, and their options of escaping where zero to none. Things were looking very bleak.

"I'm sorry," her cries filled the empty room.

======

Well? how was it? I bet you all wanted to kill Mrs Mack, didn't you......and I got a feeling I might be next on the list because of the TBC endings?.....hmm.....lucky for me, South Africa is a huge country. (Yippy for me!).

Well don't worry, next chapter- already in my mind, it's just the writing thing that has to be done..

Hope you are liking this,

Kas.


	3. Angels

****

Hello, sorry for the long wait.

I just want to say a huge thanks to

Diana, sara , dolphinology,Amanda, Jules6, Silentia and Kbandy for their reviews.

****

Hope you like.

------

__

Chapter Three

Lucas looked around the abandoned home that they staying in. It was small, and dark. The wind blew through the broken windows, which made the room cold.

There were no furniture, no blankets, nothing. Just four walls and a broken ceiling.

He looked at the girl next to him. She had beautiful blondish-brown hair and the most beautiful green-blue eyes, her skin was fair, and she was slim.

He looked at their clothing, they were both in jeans. He only had one t-shirt; the other was on the girl next to him.

Lucas shivered again as a cold wind entered the room. But he knew that they couldn't leave, they were trapped. Lucas began to wonder how quickly things turned so bad.

He was thinking so hard that he didn't see the teenager girl looking at him.

She smiled when she saw the distant look in his eyes.

"Lucas, you got to stop thinking so much," She teased.

Lucas jumped when he heard her soft voice. He looked into her.

"While, that's what I get paid to do," he joked back.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I shouldn't have tried to run," she said sadly.

Lucas could see that she was truly sad.

"Angel, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you, I never did," he said.

Angel looked into Lucas's eyes; she could see that he was telling the truth.

"So, Mr. Clever, why don't you use your brain and find us a way out of this mess!" she ordered.

"I missed you Angel, I really did," Lucas said quietly.

Angel nodded.

__

Meanwhile…

The crew of SeaQuest was hard at working, trying to find their missing crew member.

Commander Ford was busy making sure that the work was split evenly, so the work would go by faster.

Katie was working on the SeaQuest navigations, making sure that when they finally leave that the SeaQuest would be able to move without trouble. Tim was busy trying to make contact with Lawrence Wolenczak, but the sectary kept telling him to call back.

Kirsten was trying to get a list of all patients in the Mental Institute, but every time she tried she would be stopped.

Ben and Miguel had just returned.

Nathan looked at the two, hoping that they would have answers.

"Well, do you have anything?" he asked.

Everyone stopped working and turned their attention to the two.

Ben looked uneasy under the Captain's glare; Miguel didn't know where to start.

"Well, um… we searched the whole place, sir, and well, Lucas never went back to the hotel, his bags were still packed, sir," Miguel answered.

Nathan sat down heavily onto his chair.

"We searched his bag, Sir, there wasn't anything really useful, just his laptop, but we don't know his password," Ben said.

Nathan nodded. No one would be able to break into the laptop, not without Lucas's skills.

"Would anyone know what his password would be?" Kirsten asked.

"You know Lucas, he didn't really speak about himself, and he wouldn't give his passwords away," Ben replied.

Katie nodded.

"What can we do now, sir?" Miguel asked.

Everyone looked at Nathan, hoping that he would have some idea on what to do.

"We get hold of Lawrence, and get a list of those patients' names," Nathan answered.

Kirsten nodded, and then turned back to her screen.

The senior crew wanted to laugh when the silence was broken by Kirsten's conversation.

"I don't care, I want that list now!" she warned.

Nathan was glad that he wasn't the person on the other side of the screen.

While Kirsten was still arguing, Ford had given Miguel work, so that at least the SeaQuest would work. Ben, on the other hand, was given a list of all the equipment that they still needed.

Ben was upset that he couldn't help with the search, but he knew that he still had a job to do.

After a few hours, the SeaQuest was filled by a scream of happiness.

"YES!" Kirsten shouted in joy.

Everyone stopped working and turned their attention to the very happy Kirsten.

Nathan jumped out of his chair and went closer to her.

"What?" he asked.

"I go the list, and I did a quick scan of the names, and guess who happens to be there?" she asked.

Everyone came closer, eager to hear the good news.

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"Angela Wolenczak," she answered with a smile.

"Wolenczak!" Katie gasped.

"Yes, Lucas's sister," Kirsten filled them in.

"Lucas has a sister?" Tim asked in surprise.

"And that's who he went to visit, but where is he?" Nathan asked.

"Do you know why Angela was in the nut house?" Ben asked.

Kirsten frowned at Ben.

"Mr. Krieg, it's called a Mental Institute, not a 'Nut' house!" she warned him.

Ben looked a little bit sheepish as he nodded.

"I don't have her records, not yet anyway," Kirsten replied.

Nathan smiled.

"Mr. O'Neil, please call Mrs. Mack," Nathan ordered.

Tim nodded his head, as he turned to call.

"I can't stand that woman," Kirsten said.

"I don't think anyone does," Ben joked.

They went silent when Nathan frowned at them; they quickly turned their attention to the screen as Mrs. Mack's form appeared.

"Oh, no, not you again!" she cursed.

"And a hello to you to," Kirsten whispered under her breath.

"Mrs. Mack, I want all information on an Angela Wolenczak," Nathan spoke.

Mrs. Mack smiled.

"I see that you got the list, I didn't think so soon. My, you navy people are smart," She mocked.

Everyone glared at Mrs. Mack.

"You don't need to insult us, Mrs. Mack," Nathan said angrily.

"Then stop phoning me. Look, I can't give you any information on the Wolenczaks, so I can't help you. Not without Lawrence's permission. When you get the permission, you will get the information," she explained.

"Can you at least allow me to speak to Angela?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry but I can't," she answered.

"Why not? It's not like we need anything to speak to a person?" Kirsten asked.

"I can't because she escaped," she replied.

"When was that?" Nathan asked.

"The last time I saw Lucas," she replied.

"The last day that you saw them, did you notice anything different?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes, Lucas kept on looking behind him, like he was being followed. When they went outside, they kept to the shadows, as if hiding. When ever they talked they would whisper, they made sure no one could hear them," Mrs. Mack answered.

"Did you see anyone?" Ford asked.

"No, no one out the ordinary," she replied.

"How did Angela escape?" Ben asked.

"We don't know, there was a fire in the other room, when we got back, they were gone," she said.

"A fire? Was it natural or on purpose?" Nathan asked.

"It was in the record room, and it was set up," Mrs. Mack replied.

"Did you call the police?" Kirsten asked.

"No, I called the Wolenczak family, they gave me orders not to tell them," she said.

"What!" Kirsten gasped.

Mrs. Mack just rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't like it. But I do what I'm told. Call me when you get the permission," she said.

Nathan nodded.

"And please, find them," she said softly as she disconnected the call.

Everyone looked up in surprise when they heard Mrs. Mack's last reply.

"Did I hear right? Did she just tell us to find them, and did she just use the words please?" Ben joked.

Katie smiled at Ben; he always used his weird sense of humour to lighten up the situation.

"Alright, now we are getting somewhere, we now know who Lucas was seeing, and that they are both missing," Kirsten said happily.

"Yes, but where are they, and who set the fire in the record room, and who is after them?" Ford asked.

"That's what we are going to find out. Mr. O'Neil, phone Lawrence again, and tell that sectary that I don't care if he is in a meeting. If he doesn't answer the call I am going to going to take action!" Nathan threatened.

========

I know- I have this thing with fires. Don't ask me why. The good news is that you now know who the teenage girl is, and things are starting to come into place. Oh, and I think I saw a story, in the summary place, that Lucas has a sister- I really didn't mean any similarities, so if there was anything like that, I'm sorry.

Till next time,

Kas


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: Don't own the seaQuest, or the crew. Anyone else, belongs to me.

Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to catch up with all my stories. Anyway, Just a huge thank you goes out to Kathy for all her hard work, thank you.

And a huge thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed:

Alexis Rose-Thanks for the review, I hope that you like this chapter.

dolphinology - I thought doing a sister story could be fun. I can't do anything to Mrs. Mack, yet, but you will understand the way she is later on in the story. Sorry this chapter is so late, hope you like it.

o o o

Chapter Four

o o o

A woman sat at a cafe, she wore a pale blue dress, which suited her blond hair. Her skin was fair, and she had a beautiful face, with sad blue eyes.

She looked at the laptop, which lay on the table; there were pictures on the screen. Pictures of her family, of her children.

She knew that the time was near, and that worried her. She just couldn't believe how quickly time had come and gone. Her eyes became watery as another picture came on the screen.

"How did I let things become to out of control? When did I sell my soul to the devil?" She asked herself.

She lowered her head in shame.

She heard a beeping noise come from her phone. She didn't open her eyes as her hand reached for the phone, which lay by the computer. With a swift action she answered it.

"It's time, Jane. The seaQuest knows, we need to sort this out!" the voice spoke.

"Alice I can't, they will know, and they won't forgive me!" Jane cried.

"Jane! Don't you dare put yourself before their lives. It's your fault, they must not pay for something they didn't do. Your already damaged the one, don't destroy the other," Alice snapped.

Jane bit her lip, knowing that Alice was right. She couldn't let them take the blame. The circle of violence had to end.

"I know," Jane said sadly.

"Tell the seaQuest, they will help them, please Jane. Time is running out, and I am not going to sort this matter out for you," Alice pleaded.

"But, I just don't want to lose everything. No one will ever trust me again," Jane said in defeat.

"Jane, I don't care what happens to you. You knew what the results would be. Now fix it. They are innocent. Don't let them pay for your mistakes!" Alice said angrily.

"Alice..."

"No! Dam you Jane, dam you for everything that you have done to me, and to them. So help me if they are found dead..." Alice threatened.

"You don't understand, you don't know how it felt!" Jane yelled.

"Don't go and play victim now Jane. You had you chance. You choose to play that. Those children didn't. You hear me, they are innocent!" Alice said in a deadly tone.

With that Alice disconnected the call, leaving Jane with her head still lowered.

She knew what she had to do, even if it would cost her everything. She had to save her children, even if it meant giving up her life.

When she raised her head, there was something different. Her once tired, helpless eyes, were now shinning with determination.

For the first time in her life, Jane Wolenzcak, wasn't going to play victim. Today, she was going to be stronger. Today she was going to fight back.

o o o o o

Lucas didn't even have time to get his brain started when they heard voices coming from behind the door.

He felt Angela grab hold of his arm, as he felt her body stiffen against his as the voices became louder.

He unconsciously moved his body in front of hers, trying to protect her from the coming danger.

The door opened to reveal three men.

Two were your average goons- big bulky bodies, with a low IQ. They were both dressed in black, but they didn't scare Lucas much, it was the third guy, who scared him.

The third guy wore a dark, navy-blue suit, white shirt, with a grey tie. He had dark hair, with mean, heartless eyes, with an ugly scar across his left check.

The man gave Lucas a cold smile as he looked past him, and stared right at his sister.

"We meet again," he said coolly.

Lucas felt Angela shiver as the man spoke.

"nononononono," She started to mumble.

Lucas frowned, he had never meant the man, and he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he had to protect his sister, even if it was the last thing he did.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked.

"Revenge!" the man said with an evil grin.

Lucas didn't have time to react as the one bodyguard took out his gun and shot him.

Lucas felt the impact as his body flew backwards. The last thing he heard was his sister's scream, before darkness took him.

Angela watched in horror as Lucas fell to the ground.

"NO!" she screamed as she fell onto her knees next to him.

Tears ran down her face as she looked at the prone body in front of her.

"Nonononononono!" she cried over and over.

0 0 0 0

Nathan was furious. He had spent an hour trying to reach Lawrence, but it seemed as if the good Doctor had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"So help me when I get my hands on him!" Nathan cursed as he pictured his hands around Lawrence's neck.

Ford looked up to see that Nathan was once again pacing the floor. He knew Nathan was worried.

They all were.

He looked at Tim, who was calling everyone he could to try and find Lawrence.

Then at Ben and Miguel, who were talking to Darwin.

He let his eyes roam onto Katie who was sitting in her seat, trying to hack into Lucas's files. But he knew it was a waste of time. Katie was good, but Lucas was excellent.

He looked around to see Kirsten sitting in front of the one computer, trying to find out more information on Lucas's sister.

He still couldn't believe that Lucas had a sister, and that she was in the mental institute.

Kirsten was getting frustrated.

She had spent the last hour phoning everyone that owed her a favor to find out what was wrong with Angela, she even bribed people but no one would speak. She still didn't have anything.

She rested her head on her hands as her eyes became heavy.

She felt herself drifting off when she heard a loud beep.

She jerked awake as she looked back at the screen to see a message.

She wasted no time in opening the message. The message revealed over forty pages of medical history of one Angela Wolenzcak.

Her mouth dropped when she saw what she had. She felt like a kid in a candy store.

She looked over to Nathan who was pacing; she wanted to tell him straight away but thought against it. She knew that he would demand answers as soon as he found out. So she thought it best if she read it first.

So she turned back to the screen, and stared to read the small print in front of her.

o o o

Lucas woke to a splitting headache. His eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling above him. He waited for his vision to clear before he even attempted to look around.

He lifted his head a tiny bit, to be attacked by a flash of pain what exploded in his head. He winced as it felt like his head was going to explode. His eyes snapped shut as a wave of pain went down his body.

His breathing became louder as he fought with the pain.

After what felt like hours, the pain finally became bearable. He opened his eyes again as his breathing became normal. He slowly moved his head to the side to see that he was in a different room.

The room was small, only a few meters wide. He knew that he was on a bed, because of the few springs, which had broken, and were starting to dig in his back.

He moved his head a bit more to see the end of the room.

The room didn't have any windows, making it dark and cold. There was a light bulb in the middle of the room, but it wasn't very bright, which made it hard to actually see what was in the room.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the one corner of the room as he heard voices. He didn't move, to afraid to know what was there. He slowed his breathing, as he strained to hear to what was being spoken.

"_Stupid girl, stupid useless girl!"_

The words were spoken in a whisper, but Lucas could hear the anger in the tone.

__

"No, I'm not, I'm not...I'm sorry....I'm so sorry,"

Lucas's heart broke as he heard his sister's sobs as she kept on apologizing.

Lucas bit his lip, as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. He had never heard anything so sad in his life. The worse part about the whole thing was that, he couldn't do a thing to change it.

o o o o

Kirsten couldn't help but gasp as she read the first page.

Since the haul was in silence, everyone heard Kirsten's gasp. They all turned to see her holding her hand in front of her mouth, as she looked at them with shocked eyes.

"What? What is it?" Nathan asked.

"I just found out why Angela was in the mental institute," Kirsten said.

Everyone started at her with eager eyes, all wanting to know what was wrong.

"Well?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"She suffers from paranoid schizophrenia," Kristen said sadly.

No one moved.

Ben looked at the others, then back at Kirsten with a frown on his forehead.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

Kirsten turned to Ben as she turned into doctor mode.

"Paranoia, in psychology, is a state of mind characterized either by delusions of grandeur or by an unfounded belief ..."

She was interrupted when Ben held up his hand as he shock his head.

"Whoa! Can you say that in English please," Ben pleaded.

Kirsten smiled as she nodded.

"Sorry, it just means that people who suffer from paranoid schizophrenia have frequent auditory hallucinations that reinforce their delusions, they can also exhibit a great deal of anger and hatred. It is unknown what causes the escalation to paranoia from the natural "vigilance" with which most people regard their sometimes-hostile environment. Some theorists suggest, however, that paranoid individuals project onto others attributes that they dislike in themselves," Kirsten explained.

Ben knew he shouldn't have asked it to be changed into English, because no matter what, Kirsten would always end up speaking in doctor terms.

"So in other words, she sees stuff which is not there, and she is dangerous?" Ben asked

"Schizophrenia is a disorder, is a splitting of psychic functions. Ideas and feelings are isolated from one another; a patient may speak incoherently, for example, or express frightening or sad ideas in a happy manner, but yes. She could become dangerous," Kirsten explained.

Ben nodded.

"Got it, dangerous loon with Lucas," Ben said quietly.

Tim and Miguel couldn't help but laugh as they heard Ben's comment, which earned a glare from Katie and Kirsten.

Nathan just shook his head, but he didn't comment.

"Could she be a threat to Lucas?" Katie asked quietly.

Kirsten bit her lip, not knowing how she was going to respond. She looked at the worried faces, and knew she couldn't lie.

"Yes,"

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. Kirsten took a deep breath as she began to explain.

"The symptoms of schizophrenia include delusions, hallucinations, thought disorders, loss of boundaries between self and none-self, blunted or inappropriate emotional expressions, socially inappropriate behaviour, loss of social interests. This disorder could make her believe that she is someone else, or being persecuted by people or has died, or that a machine controls her thoughts. This disorder may include rambling from one topic to another, or a literal loss of usage of words..."

Kirsten stopped when she saw the confusion in their eyes and the blank look in their faces. She silently wished she wasn't a doctor.

"In simple words, she might not know who she is, where she is, what is happening to her, she could believe Lucas is a threat to her," Kirsten stated as she signed.

Ben smiled.

"Why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Ben joked.

Kirsten just glared at Ben, who suddenly stopped smiling.

Nathan felt a headache coming. He felt as if his world was falling apart, piece-by-piece.

Now, not only was Lucas missing, but now he was missing with a person who could hurt him. Nathan knew that if Angela did attack Lucas, he would not fight back. Even if he was near death, Lucas would not hurt anyone he loved.

Nathan closed his eyes, and prayed that this nightmare would finally end.

o o o

End of chapter four

o o o


End file.
